beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Quetzalcoatl 90WF
Quetzalcoatl 90WF is an Attack-Type Beyblade that could be obtained from a Bey Ta 1 machine by beating it, or by trading in five sub-license cards to the WBBA up until August 2009. It was also released with the March 26, 2010 re-release of Metal Fight Beyblade DS as a re-color. It is one of the 4-layer Beyblades without a Legend Version. Face Bolt: Quetzalcoatl This Face Bolt depicts the Mesoamerican deity, Quetzalcoatl. It's name came from the Nahuatl language and means, "feathered-serpent". The design features Quetzalcoatl's face roaring with the characters, "Q" and "C" of Quetzalcoatl below it, while printed onto a turquoise Face Bolt. It's DS version however, has the design showing Quetzalcoatl's face front with the characters, "Q" and "C" of Quetzalcoatl spaced out beside the face while tattooed onto a translucent purple Face Bolt. Wheel: Quetzalcoatl Spin Track: 90 Performance Tip: Wide Flat (WF) Other versions *'Prototype Quetzalcoatl 90WF '- Prototype version that was never released. (Silver). *'Quetzalcoatl 90WF Gold Ver.' - Available with the Metal Fight Beyblade DS - Sale Price Edition video game. (Golden Fusion Wheel with bronze and orange highlights, translucent purple 90 and WF, and a translucent purple Face Bolt with a Quetzalcoatl motif.) *'Death Quetzalcoatl 125RDF'- Beyblade: Metal Fury 4D system bey. Overall While Quetzalcoatl and 90 were staples in the early Metal Fight Beyblade metagame, they have since been outclassed. WF as a pure Attack bottom is outclassed as well, although it still finds a niche in destabilizing attacker customs. There is little reason to own this Beyblade outside of collection purposes. Gallery Wbbadragon.jpg Queztalcoatl.jpg DS_Quetzalcoatl.jpg|Gold DS Ver. DSC02300.JPG $(KGrHqUOKi0E16B,2ipeBNitpUR+1w~~_35.JPG imagessasdsasda.jpg|Face Bolt QuetzalcoatlPromo.jpg|CoroCoro promo featuring the prototype Quetzalcoatl Wheel (left) QuetzCancer.jpg|Another CoroCoro promo with the prototype Quetzalcoatl Wheel KS Quetzalcoatl 90 WF.JPG|Silver Quetzalcoatl 90WF Quetzalcoatl Vs. Libra.png|Death Quetzalcoatl Vs. Libra 0197.jpg|DS Game with a golden Quetzalcoatl in the DS game Packaging Quetzalcoatl 90WF - Original Version Image:QuetzalcoatlPromo.jpg|The original Quetzalcoatl Wheel being used in a HWS promotional image. Image:Quetzalcoatl_stickers.jpg|Quetzalcoatl 90WF sticker sheet Image:0Quetzalcoatl.JPG|Quetzalcoatl 90WF Image:1Quetzalcoatl.JPG|Quetzalcoatl 90WF side view Image:2Quetzalcoatl.JPG|Quetzalcoatl 90WF side view Image:6Quetzalcoatl.JPG|Quetzalcoatl Wheel Image:7Quetzalcoatl.JPG|Quetzalcoatl Wheel bottom view Image:5Quetzalcoatl.JPG|Quetzalcoatl Wheel side view Image:9Quetzalcoatl.JPG|90 Image:8Quetzalcoatl.JPG|WF Quetzalcoatl 90WF - DS (Gold) Version Image:QuetzalcoatlDS1.JPG|Quetzalcoatl 90WF (DS version) Image:QuetzalcoatlDS2.JPG|Quetzalcoatl 90WF side view Image:QuetzalcoatlDS3.JPG|Quetzalcoatl 90WF 3/4 view Image:QuetzalcoatlDSFace.JPG|Quetzalcoatl Face (DS version) Image:QuetzalcoatlDSWheel.JPG|Quetzalcoatl Wheel (DS version) Image:QuetzalcoatlDSTrack.JPG|90 (DS version) Image:QuetzalcoatlDSBottom.JPG|WF (DS version) Image:QuetzalcoatlGold_Package.jpg|Package Image:QuetzalcoatlGold_Front.jpg|Quetzalcoatl 90WF (DS version) front view Image:QuetzalcoatlGold_Side.jpg|Quetzalcoatl 90WF (DS version) side view Image:QuetzalcoatlGold_Side2.jpg|Quetzalcoatl 90WF (DS version) 3/4 view Image:QuetzalcoatlGold_Bottom.jpg|Quetzalcoatl 90WF (DS version) underside view Quetzalcoatl 90WF - Prototype Version Image:Quetzpro1.jpg|Quetzalcoatl 90WF Image:Quetzpro2.jpg|Quetzalcoatl 90WF bottom view Image:Quetzpro3.jpg|90 and WF Trivia *Originally, when Quetzalcoatl was in its previous stages, it was designed to be named "Cancer". * The original Quetzalcoatl's design seemed brittle, and looked as if it would be easily broken, but tests proved this thought wrong. *While Quetzalcoatl 90WF does not have a Legend Version, it does have a 4D version: Death Quetzalcoatl 125RDF. *It is strange that after it was created in the Metal System, it was forgotten and left until Death Quetzalcoatl was created three series later. Navigation Category:Beyblades Category:Metal System Category:For collection purposes only Category:4-Layer Beyblades Category:Attack Types Category:Special Edition Beyblades Category:Japan Exclusive Category:Limited Edition Beyblades Category:Metal System Beyblades